Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Created by Jeff Davis Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths *Ray Abruzzo (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Blake Adams (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Andrew James Allen (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Michael Scott Allen (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *John Patrick Amedori (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *John Lee Ames (Ep. 9.06 In The Blood) *Christopher Amitrano (Ep. 8.21 Nanny'' Dearest) *Miles Anderson (Ep. 4.24 Amplification) *David Atkinson (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Zac Badasci (Ep. 7.7 There's No Place Like Home) *Brent Bailey (Ep. 9.07 Gatekeeper) *Ray Baker (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Ronnie Banks (Ep. 9.08 The Return) *Joe Basile (Ep. 4.01 Mayhem) *Matt Battaglia (Ep. 11.22 The Storm) *Brian Baumgartner (Ep. 9.22 Fatal ) *Craig Baxley Jr. (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Matt Beck (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *James Van Der Beek (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *Douglas Bennett (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Erik Betts (Ep. 9.11 Bully) *Dirk Blocker (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *John Bobek (Ep. 3.03 Scared to Death) *Hart Bochner (Ep. 12.20 Unforgettable) *Michael Bofshever (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls) *Curt Bonnem (Ep. 3.11 Birthright) *Zach Book (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *Gregoer Boru (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Phillip Andre Botello (Ep. 11.05 The Night Watch) *Andrew Bowen (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) *Kevin Fry-Bowers (Ep. 10.23 The Hunt)'' *Potsch Boyd (Ep. 10.02 Burn) *Paul McCarthy-Boyington (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Patrick Breen (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering ) *Timothy Brennen (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *Aidan Bristow (Ep. 12.16 Assistance is Futile) *Scott Broderick (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Jason Brooks (Ep. 5.18 The Fight) *Dwier Brown (Ep. 1.12 What Fresh Hell?) *Billy Brown (Ep. 2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Bruno Bruni (Ep. 3.17 In Heat) *Daniel Buran (Ep. 6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Andrew Burlinson (Ep. 10.09 Fate) *Kurt Caceres (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Christian Cage (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Dean Cain (Ep. 7.13 Snake Eyes) *Jonathan Cake (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *Gary Cairns (Ep. 9.23 Angels) *Ryan Caldwell (Ep. 11.19 Tribute) *Travis Caldwell (Ep. 10.10 Amelia Porter) *George Caleodis (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Ryan Caltagirone (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Michael Canavan (Ep. 1.16 The Tribe) *Paul Carafotes (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Greg Carlson (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Keith Carradine (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Cuyle Carvin (Ep. 11.02 The Witness) *Alex Castillo (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Adam Chambers (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Orson Chaplin (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Bailey Chase (Ep. 3.09 Penelope) *Brent Chase (Ep. 10.23 The Hunt) *Gary Castro Churchwell (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Eddie Cibrian (Ep. 3.02 In Name and Blood ) *Dameon Clarke (Ep. 1.07 The Fox) *Jeff Clarke (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *Kendall Clement (Ep. 1.09 Derailed) *Eric Close (Ep. 5.23 Our Darkest Hour) *Matt Cohen (Ep. 10.06 If the Shoe Fits) *John Colella (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Jack Coleman (Ep. 7.08 Hope) *Mike Colter (Ep. 9.03 Final Shot) *Andy Comeau (Ep. 1.20 Charm and Harm) *Jack Conley (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies ) *Edward Conna (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Shane Conrad (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Darin Cooper (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *Matt Cornett (Ep. 12.05 The Anti-Terrorism Squad) *Bud Cort (Ep. 5.16 Mosley Lane) *Mark Costello (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *William Cowart (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *Doug Cox (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *Travis Lincoln Cox (Ep. 10.11 The Forever People) *Rick Cramer (Ep. 12.04 Keeper) *Clayne Crawford (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Noah Crawford (Ep. 11.06 Pariahville) *Don Creech (Ep. 5.02 Haunted'')'' *Michael Cudlitz (Ep. 3.07 Identity'') '' *Brett Cullen (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Burt Culver (Ep. 9.20 Blood Relations'')'' *Tim Curry (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *J.J. Dashnaw (Ep. 1.02 Compulsion) *Max Decker (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Jason Denuszek (Ep. 11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Koby Kumi-Diaka (Ep. 9.08 The Return) *Dimitri Diatchenko (Ep. 2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Garret Dillahunt (Ep. 4.26 .... And Back) *Dar Dixon (Ep. 5.23 Our Darkest Hour, Ep. 9.21 What Happens in Mecklinburg) *Mark Doerr (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Jack Donner (Ep. 2.22 Legacy) *Thai Douglas (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Robin Atkin Downes (Ep. 7.01 It Takes a Village) *Christopher Doyle (Ep. 7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Mike Doyle (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Zack Duhame (Ep. 11.05 The Night Wash) *Charles S. Dutton (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Jon-Michael Ecker (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Thor Edgell (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Edward Edwards (Ep. 2.18 Jones) *Terrence Edwards (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel) *Joe Egender (Ep. 7.13 Snake Eyes) *Jonathan Erickson Eisley (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Peter Elbling (Ep. 11.10 Future Perfect) *Bodhi Elfman (Ep. 13.1 Wheels Up) *Tom Elliott (Ep. 3.15 A Higher Power) *Kaj-Erik Eriksen (Ep. 3.07 Identity) *David Farkas (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Patrick Fischler (Ep. 6.18 Lauren) *Drew Fonteiro (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Tracy Fraim (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *Peter Freeland (Ep. 11.11 Entropy) *Colby French (Ep. 4.03 Minimal Loss) *Eric Frentzel (Ep. 10.01 X) *Bryan Friday (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls - Adam Werner) *Kyle Gallner (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Evan Gamble (Ep. 10.08 The Boys of Sudworth Place) *Cesar Garcia (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Phillip Garcia (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Jordan Garrett (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Khalid Ghajji (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *Craig Gellis (Ep. 3.10 True Night) *Yani Gellman (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Carmine Giovinazzo (Ep. 11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Danny Glover (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *David Goryl (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *John Grady (Ep. 10.03 A Thousand Suns'')'' *Allan Graf (Ep. 6.20 Hanley Waters) *Vince Grant (Ep. 3.01 Doubt) *Jason Gray (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Jon Gries (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Scott Grimes (Ep. 8.16 Carbon Copy) *Todd Grinnell (Ep. 2.14 The Big Game) *Arye Gross (Ep. 10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) *Will Green (Ep. 9.20 Blood Relations) *Burt Grinstead (Ep. 8.19 Pay It Foward) *Christopher Guckenberger (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms, Ep. 4.25 To Hell''...) *Damon Gupton (Ep. 13.1 Wheels Up) *Travis Hammer (Ep. 9.17 Persuasion ) *Mark Hamill (Ep. 8.24 The Replicator) *James Handy (Ep. 4.18 Omnívore) *James Hanlon (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Mark Hapka (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Andrew Harlander (Ep. 4.07 Memoriam) *Aaron Hart (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Joe Hart (Ep. 1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again) *Jay Hayden (Ep. 8.12 Zugzwang ) *Brad William Henke (Ep. 6.14 Sense Memory) *Aaron Hill (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Michael Hilow (Ep. 9.14 200) *Victor J. Ho (Ep. 11.11 Entropy) *Matt Hoffman (Ep. 3.11 Birthright) *Remington Hoffman (Ep. 12.12 A Good Husband) *Patrick Holder (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Neil Hopkins (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *C. Thomas Howell (Ep. 5.09 100) *Norman Howell (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Logan Hudson (Ep. 2.06 The Boogeyman) *Robert L. Hughes (Ep. 11.07 Target Rich) *John Idakitis (Ep. 5.14 Parasite) *James Immekus (Ep. 9.06 In the Blood) *Darri Ingolfsson (Ep. 10.19 Beyond Borders) *Peter Jacobson (Ep. 1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Andrew Jackson (Ep. 1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Matthew Jaeger (Ep. 8.05 The Good Earth) *Nick Jameson (Ep. 1.13 Poison) *Bob Jesser (Ep. 1.02 Compulsion) *Andrew St. John (Ep. 1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Bjorn Johnson (Ep. 5.02 Haunted) *Brian Johnson (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Shane Johnson (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Evan Jones (Ep. 7.24 Run) *Richard T. Jones (Episode 12.22 Red Light) *Paul James Jordan (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Eric Jungmann (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Gary Kasper (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Andrew Kavovit (Ep. 3.06 About Face) *Brandon Keener (Ep. 8.02 The Pact) *Eddie Kehler (Ep. 7.21 Divining Rod) *Chuck Kelley (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Rick Kelly (Ep. 12.08 Scarecrow) *Josh Kemble (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Darren Kendrick (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Isaac Keys (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Ryan Kibby (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Jimmy Kieffer (Ep. 2.17 Distress) *Matthew Kimbrough (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *James Kirkland (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Don O. Knowlton (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Hiro Koda (Ep. 2.10 Lessons Learned) *Frederick Koehler (Ep. 9.02 The Inspired) *Jeff Kongs (Ep. 12.01 The Crimson King) *Troy Kotsur (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *Paul Lacovara (Ep. 9.03 Final Shot) *John Lafayette (Ep. 3.08 Lucky) *Ronobir Lahiri (Ep. 10.04 The Itch) *Seth Laird (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *David Landry (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *William Langan (Ep. 11.08 Awake) *Val Lauren (Ep. 1.08 Natural Born Killer) *Michael James Lazar (Ep. 11.22 The Storm) *Loren Lazerine (Ep. 1.17 A Real Rain) *Joshua Leonard (Ep. 6.15 Today I Do) *Dean Lemont (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *Phil Levesque (Ep. 6.11 25 to Life) *Daniel Levey (Ep. 3.12 3rd Life) *Andrew Liberty (Ep. 12.12 A Good Husband) *Matthew Lillard (Ep. 8.06 The Apprenticenchip) *Chad Lindberg (Ep. 6.19 With Friends like these....) *Jacob Loeb (Ep. 12.19 True North) *Loki (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Jason London (Ep. 2.05 Aftermath) *Giovanni Lopes (Ep. 9.22 Fatal) *James Lowe (Ep. 5.10 The Slave of Duty) *Todd Lowe (Ep. 11.08 Awake) *Yuri Lowenthal (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Joseph Raymond Lucero (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Jesse Luken (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *Thomas Lumberg Jr. (Ep. 1.06 L.D.S.K) *Joey Luthman (Ep. 9.07 The Gatekeeper) *Braden Lynch (Ep. 9.11 Bully) *Robert F. Lyons (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless, Ep. 6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Angus Macfadyen (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Brian Majestic (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Rick Malambri (Ep. 4.20 Conflicted) *Jeff Marchelletta (Ep. 2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) *Adoni Maropis (Ep. 4.01 Mayhem) *A. Martinez (Ep. 5.11 Retaliation) *Michael Massee (Ep. 1.14 Riding the Lighning) *Kurtis Mast (Ep. 8.10 The Lesson) *Andrew Matarazzo (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *David Mazouz (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Holt McCallany (Ep. 2.17 Distress) *Morgan McClellan (Ep. 9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Kevin McCorkle (Ep. 6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Chris McGarry (Ep. 8.04 God Complex) *Jake McLaughlin (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Andy McPhee (Ep. 6.18 Lauren) *Matt McTighe (Ep. 6.19 W''i''th Friends Like These....) *Jeffrey Meek (Ep. 6.22 Out of the Light) *Charles Mesure (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *Kurt Meyer (Ep. 11.17 The Sandman) *Ryan 'Rhino' Michaels (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Chad Anthony Miller (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Jake Miller (Ep. 9.11 Bully) *Austin Mincks (Ep. 5.16 Mosley Lane) *Kenneth Mitchell (Ep. 6.10 What Happens At Home) *David Monahan (Ep. 3.17 In Heat) *Steven Montfort (Ep. 5.21 Exit Wounds) *Danny Mora (Ep. 12.20 Unforgettable) *Sam Murphy (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Sean Patrick Murphy (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *Timothy V. Murphy (Ep. 7.01 It Takes a Village) *Robert Neary (Ep. 11.07 Target Rich) *Adam Nee (Ep. 8.20 Alchemy) *Adam Nelson (Ep. 12.09 Profiling 202) *Matt Newton (Ep. 1.05 Broken Mirror) *Niko Nicotera (Ep. 12.18 Hell's Kitche''n) *John Nielsen (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Jeffrey Nordling (Ep. 10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) *Hank Northrop (Ep. 10.06 If the Shoe Fits) *Paul Norwood (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Frank Novak (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Tom Ohmer (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Ken Olandt (Ep. 6.06 Devil's Night'')'' *Tyler Olson (Ep. 2.14 The Big Game) *Timothy Omundson (Ep. 1.06 L.D.S.K) *Mike Ostroski (Ep. 9.10 The Caller) *Chris Owen (Ep. 12.08 Scarecrow) *Fionn William O'Brien (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Sean O'Bryan (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *David O'Hara (Ep. 4.14 Cold Confort) *Michael O'Keefe (Ep. 3.03 Scared to Death) *Alex O'Loughlin (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel) *Chris Parks (Ep. 12.12 A Good Husband) *Jim Parrack (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Benjamin John Parrillo (Ep. 6.23 Big Sea) *G.O. Parsons (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Mandy Patinkin (Ep. 10.13 Nelson's'' Sparrow) *Alejandro Patiño (Ep. 1.19 Machismo) *Sean Peavy (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Tahmoh Penikett (Ep. 9.14 200) *Eddie Perez (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Mario Perez (Ep.5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Luke Perry (Ep. 4.03 Minimal Loss) *Ethan Phillips (Ep. 1.17 A Real Rain) *Brian Poth (Ep. 10.15 Scream) *Chris Prascus (Ep. 10.07 Hashtag) *Lawrence Pressman (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Sam Puefua (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Alex Quijano (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Ruben Rabasa (Ep. 6.12 Corazon) *Zoran Radanovich (Ep. 2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Zack Radvansky (Ep. 12.14 Collision Course) *Paul Rae (Ep. 4.26 .... And Back) *William Ragsdale (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Matt Raimo (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Josh Randall (Ep. 7.24 Run) *Roger Ranney (Ep. 2.10 Lessons Learned) *Ellington Ratliff (Ep. 12.22 Red Light) *Rick Ravanello (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *James Rekart (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is My Business) *Jake Richardson (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Scott Rinker (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Steve Rizzo (Ep. 9.08 The Return) *Jimmy N. Roberts (Ep. 7.01 It Takes a Village) *Myzel Robinson (Ep. 2.12 Profiler, Profiled) *Daniel Roebuck (Ep. 11.14 Hostage) *Charley Rossman (Ep. 2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) *Tahmus Rounds (Ep. 2.22 Legacy) *Rodney Rowland (Ep. 7.14 Closing Time) *Andre Royo (Ep. 4.05 Catching Out) *Reed Rudy (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *William Russ (Ep. 7.16 A Family Affair)'' *Jaret Sacrey (Ep. 4.17 Demonology) *William Sadler (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Roberto Sanchez (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Tom Schanley (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Mark Semos (Ep. 11.11 Entropy) *Mahryah Shain (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Craig Sheffer (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Kevin Sheridan (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Colton Shires (Ep. 1.07 The Fox) *Jocko Sims (Ep. 6.06 Devil's Night) *Brady Smith (Ep. 9.24 Demons'')'' *Mike Smith (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Riley Smith (Ep. 3.12 3rd Life) *A.J. Smitrovich (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Johnny Sneed (Ep. 11.05 The Night Watch) *Jeronimo Spinx (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Michael Steger (Ep. 4.01 Mayhem) *Richie Stephens (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *David Sullivan (Ep. 4.17 Demonology) *Don Swayze (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *D.B. Sweeney (Ep. 5.09 100) *Faran Tahir (Ep. 9.14 200 ) *Steve Talley (Ep. 6.07 Middle Man) *Bill Tangradi (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Bradford Tatum (Ep. 5.17 Solitary Man) *Dre Taylor (Ep. 2.17 Distress) *Meshach Taylor (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Stephen Monroe Taylor (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *Lew Temple (Ep. 6.16 Coda) *Julius Tennon (Ep. 8.18 Restoration'')'' *Lee Tergesen (Ep. 5.11 Retaliation) *John Thaddeus (Ep. 5.20 .''..A Thousand Words) *Hudson Thames (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Brendan Chadd Thomas (Ep. 11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Harrison Thomas (Ep. 8.06 The Apprenticeship) *Jake Thomas (Ep. 6.07 Middle Man) *Lamar Thomas (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Marcus T. Thomas (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Josh Thrower (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Chad Todhunter (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger)'' *Daniel J. Travanti (Ep. 6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Elijah Trichon (Ep. 7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Michael Trucco (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Garrison True (Ep. 8.19 Pay It Foward) *Jonathan Tucker (Ep. 6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Vern Urich (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Torrey Vogel (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Travis Aaron Wade (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Tracey Walter (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Steve Wastell (Ep. 8.23 Brothers Hotchner) *Myk Watford (Ep. 3.15 A Higher Power) *Eric Watson (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Victor Webster (Ep. 5.14 Parásite) *Alex Weed (Ep. 7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *David Wells (Ep. 6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Gary Werntz (Ep. 2.08 Empty Planet) *Cody Tyler Weselis (Ep. 7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Kevin E. West (Ep. 9.23 Angels) *Wil Wheaton (Ep. 4.04 Paradise ) *Joseph Whipp (Ep. 10.10 Amelia Porter) *Michael Shamus Wiles (Ep. 3.14 Damaged) *Joseph Will (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Don Williams (Ep. 7.09 Self-Fulfilling'' Prophecy) *Reston Williams (Ep. 11.17 The Sandman) *Joe Williamson (Ep. 10.21 Mr. Scratch) *Mark Withers (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Eugene Young (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Alvin Zalamea (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Oleg Zatsepin (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) Female Deaths *Nicole Abramson (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy, Ep. 6.10 What Happens at Home) *Kimberly Adair (Ep. 5.17 Solitary Man) *Brooke Adams (II) (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Kristin Alcala (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Alexa Alemanni (Ep. 3.01 Doubt) *Rhonda Aldrich (Ep. 1.11 Blood Hungry) *Henree Alyse (Ep. 6.10 What Happens At Home) *Charlene Amoia (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Jolene Andersen (Ep. 5.20 ''...''A Thousand Words ) *Jenn An (Ep. 11.19 Tribute) *Jeannetta Arnette (1.14 Riding the Lightning) *Lisa Arturo (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Jayne Atkinson (Ep. 8.24 The Replicator) *Kathy Baker (Ep. 7.16 A Family Affair) *Samantha Bailey (Ep. 4.11 Normal) *Helena Barrett (Ep. 6.15 Today Ido) *Milby Barron (Ep. 6.10 What Happens At Home) *Ali Bayless (Ep. 8.03 Through the Looking Glass) *Pamela Bellwood (Ep. 8.19 Pay It Foward) *Marina Benedict (Ep. 11.05 The Night Watch) *Lily Berlina (Ep. 11.03 Til Death Do Us Part) *Amanda Bernero (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Bianca Bethune (Ep. 2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Angela Bettis (Ep. 8.20 Alchemy) *Annabelle Borke (Ep. 8.23 Brothers Hotchner) *Ashleigh Borman (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *Leaha Boschen (Ep. 7.12 Unknown Subjec''t) *Lauren Bowles (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *Jenna Boyd (Ep. 4.03 Minimal Loss) *Wendy Braun (Ep. 3.13 Limelight) *Ursula Brooks (Ep. 7.01 It Takes a Village) *Brianna Brown (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *Tara Burrows (Ep. 4.12 Soul Mates) *Marcia Ann Burrs (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Shirley Butler (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Angelique Cabral (Ep. 10.09 Fate) *Kristin Carey (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *Andi Carnick (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Nancy Linehan Charles (Ep. 11.10 Future Perfect) *Cara Chute (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Aubrey Cleland (Ep. 11.06 Pariahville) *Maria Cina (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Shelly Cole (Ep. 3.01 Doubt) *Jessi Cooper (Ep. 7.02 Proof) *Murphy Cross (Ep. 12.19 True North) *Tricia Cruz (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Melissa Culverwell (Ep. 5.17 Solitary Man) *Kelly Curran (Ep. 7.21 Divining Rod) *Amy Davidson (Ep. 4.15 Zoe's ''Reprise) *Shelley Dennis (Ep. 4.09 ''52 ''Pick Up) *Mary Jo Deschanel (Ep. 13.02 To A Better Place) *Juliana Dever (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Romi Dias (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Dale Dickey (Ep. 5.21 Exit Wounds ) *Georgia Dolenz (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Abby Donnelly (Ep. 11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Kaitlin Doubleday (Ep. 6.08 Reflections of Desire) *Beth Dover (Ep. 3.07 Identity) *Allison Dunbar (Ep. 1.07 The Fox) *Ashley Dulaney (Ep. 9.23 Angels) *Stacy Edwards (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Lauren Elaine (Ep. 5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Stephanie Erb (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Kandis Erickson (Ep. 3.11 Birthright) *Kimberly Estrada (Ep. 5.21 ''Exit Wounds) *Justine Ezarik (Ep. 6.07 Middle Man) *Brittany Falardeau (Ep. 10.21 Mr. Scratch ) *Heidi Fecht (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *D'Arcy Fellona (Ep. 12.03 Taboo) *Tricia Leigh Fisher (Ep. 7.17 I Love You, Tommy Brown) *Annie Fitzgerald (Ep. 7.05 From Childhood's Hours) *Paige Flannery (Ep. 9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Sarah Flannery (Ep. 5.11 Retaliation) *Rebecca Flinn (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Faith Ford (Ep. 4.11 Normal) *Suzanne Ford (Ep. 10.21 Mr. Scratch) *Marlene Forte (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Colleen Foy (Ep. 3.08 Lucky) *Tisha French (Ep. 9.22 Fatal) *Brie Gabrielle (Ep. 4.11 Normal) *Christine Garver (Ep. 7.11 True Genius) *Ellie Gerber (Ep. 6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Sandra Lee Gimpel (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Meegan Godfrey (Ep. 1.20 Charm and Harm'', Ep. 5.22 The Internet is Forever) *Erika Godwin (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Siena Goines (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla ) *Marcy Goldman (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire ) *Jessie Graff (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It ) *Beth Grant (Ep. 5.16 Mosley Lane) *Rochelle Greenwood (Ep. 2.09 The Last Word) *Sienna Guillory (Ep. 4.01 Mayhem) *Julianna Guill (Ep. 9.07 Gatekeeper) *Marisa Guterman (Ep. 10.09 Fate) *Nikki Hahn (Ep. 6.11 25 to Life) *Tunisia Hardison (Ep. 4.12 Soul Mates) *Austin Highsmith (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *Tiffany Hines (Ep. 2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Danielle Hoetmer (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Ellen Hollman (Ep. 3.10 True Night) *Isabella Hofmann (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Courtney Hope (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Brianne Howey (Ep. 9.01 The Inspiration) *Millie Huckabee (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Shannon Ivey (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Jackie R. Jacobson (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Frieda Jane (Ep. 5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Amanda Jaros (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Giselle Jones (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel) *Nikki Hester-Jose (Ep. 8.21 Nanny Dearest) *Michelle Josette (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *Yvonne Jung (Ep. 3.02 In Name and Blood) *Sophie Kargman (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Tonya Kay (Ep. 5.07 The Performer) *Victoria Kelleher (Ep. 2.09 The Last Word) *Lauren Kelley (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *McKerrin Kelly (Ep. 1.04 Plain Sight) *Jennifer Lee Keyes (Ep. 3.03 Scared to Death) *Sally Kirkland (Ep. 6.08 ''Reflection of Desire) *Kristina Klebe (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed'')'' *Jill Klopp (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel) *Jenn Korbee (Ep. 7.13 Snake Eyes) *Mandy Kowalski (Ep. 6.22 Out of the Light) *Mandi Kreisher (Ep. 9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Kelly Kruger (Ep. 2.07 North Mammon) *Trisha LaFache (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Juliet Landau (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jessie Lande (Ep. 8.16 Carbon Copy) *Castille Landon (Ep. 9.20 Blood Relations) *Allison Lane (Ep. 8.22 #6) *Savannah Lathem (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed) *Tammy Lauren (Ep. 9.18 Rabid) *Lindsay LaVanchy (Ep. 7.02 Proof) *Colby Lemmo (Ep. 13.02 To A Better Place) *Jodi Moore Lewis (Ep. 13.02 To A Better Place) *Jen Lilley (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Caroline Lindy (Ep. 9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Riki Lindhome (Ep. 4.09 52 Pick Up) *Michelle Loucadoux (Ep. 8.21 Nanny Dearest) *Rachel Lockhart (Ep. 11.20 Inner Beauty) *Jo Beth Locklear (Ep. 7.21 Divining Rod) *Gretchen Lodge (Ep. 12.03 Taboo) *Karina Logue (Ep. 4.03 Minimal Loss) *Kate Luyben (Ep. 1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Kerri Lynch (Ep. 9.18 Rabid) *Marina Lyon (Ep. 8.06 The Apprenticeship) *Amy Madigan (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Natalina Maggio (Ep. 1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Katy Magnuson (Ep. 2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) *Bianca Malinowski (Ep. 9.01 The Inspiration) *Lauren Marie (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) *Jessica Martin (Ep. 10.15 Scream) *Paula Mattioli (Ep. 6.11 25 to Life) *Kate McDaniel (Ep. 8.20 Alchemy) *Meghan Maureen McDonough (Ep. 8.02 The Pact) *Hayley McFarland (Ep. 3.12 3rd Life) *Therese McLaughlin (Ep. 12.09 Profiling 202) *Tiz McWilliams (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Lynn Milano (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Tammy Minoff (Ep. 3.07 Identity) *Megan Molloy (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *Anna Moore (Ep. 5.12 The Uncanny Valley) *Meredith Monroe (Ep. 5.09 100) *Tabitha Morella (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Sonja Munsterman (Ep. 2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) *Kimberly Shannon Murphy (Ep. 7.05 From Childhood's Hour) *Crystal-Lee Naomi (Ep. 12.16 Assistance is Futile) *Delilah Napier (Ep. 8.14 All That Remains) *Phaedra Neitzel (Ep. 3.08 Lucky) *Jaime Ray Newman (Ep. 2.14 The Big Game) *Lynn Odell (Ep. 1.13 Poison) *Devon Ogden (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Catia Ojeda (Ep. 10.17 Breath Play) *Adrianne Palicki (Ep. 6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Devika Parikh (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Michelle Parylak (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Melissa Pino (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Emma Polhemus (Ep. 1.07 The Fox) *Tarina Pouncy (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Mindy Rae (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *Nina Rausch (Ep. 4.14 Cold Confort) *Dominique Razon (Ep. 9.02 The Inspired) *Jill Remez (Ep. 11.10 Future Perfect) *Julia Rhoda (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls) *Lilah Richcreek (Ep. 7.16 A ''Family Affair) *Beth Riesgraf (Ep. 8.12 Zugzwang) *Jennifer Riker (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Elise Robertson (Ep. 10.10 Amelia Porter) *Jenny Robinson (Ep. 8.09 Magnificent Light) *Sandra Dee Robinson (Ep. 3.06 About Face) *Jennifer Del Rosario (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Zakareth Ruben (Ep. 3.15 A Higher Power) *Lauren Rubin (Ep. 11.17 The Sandman) *Donna Rusch (Ep. 8.14 All That Remains) *Michelle Russo (Ep. 2.09 The Last Word) *Venicia Saavedra (Ep. 5.12 The Uncanny Valley) *Regina Saldivar (Ep. 8.04 God Complex) *Angela Sarafyan (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Ani Sava (Ep. 12.13 Spencer) *Ariana Savalas (Ep. 5.17 Solitary Man) *Nicole Shalhoub (Ep. 9.14 200) *Samantha Shelton (Ep. 6.19 With Friends like these....'') *Marissa Skell (Ep. 6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Samantha Smith (Ep. 2.14 The Big Game) *Nicole Smolen (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Rena Sofer (Ep. 5.10 The Slave of Dutty) *Olga Sosnovska (Ep. 2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Cecelia Specht (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *Moira Squier (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Rebecca Staab (Ep. 5.14 Parasite) *Kelli Stokes (Ep. 11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Sarah Stouffer (Ep. 9.23 Angels) *Meghan Strange (Ep. 8.23 Brothers Hotchner) *Sasha Stuber (Ep. 5.12 The Uncanny Valley) *Lucia Sullivan (Ep. 3.01 Doubt) *Kelly Thiebaud (7.16 A Family Affair) *Evie Thompson (4.11 Normal) *Michelle Trachtenberg (8.12 Zugzwang) *Alison Trumbull (Ep. 7.14 Closing Time) *Najarra Townsend (Ep. 12.09 Profiling 202) *Charlotte Ubben (Ep. 9.06 In the Blood) *Elena Varela (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *Shy Vaughn (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Julia Vera (Ep. 1.19 Machismo) *Christina Vlahakes (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Ana Walczak (Ep. 10.07 Hashtag) *Genneya Walton (Ep. 12.02 Sick Day) *April Weeden (Ep. 2.09 The Last Word) *Kimberly Westbrook (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jenna Willis (Ep. 11.12 Drive) *Ebboney Wilson (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Penelope Windust (Ep. 1.11 Blood Hungry) *Elizabeth Gwynne Wilson (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Angela Robinson Witherspoon (Ep. 12.21 Green Light) *Ellen Woglom (Ep. 1.10 The Popular Kids) *Jacquelyn Zook (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Action Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Emmy Award Nominees